Fire Rises
by Nehan Shinzui34
Summary: Loosely set in the TDKR 'verse and loosely based on KF and TDK.   Just past that large wall of a man, Bruce cannot help but notice him. Knows his interest is wrong. But the lines between right and wrong have been blurred lately.Bane/Loki Bruce/Loki
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

a/n: Still, working on a title actually, but this is going to do for now. I hope you like it. These were my first thoughts after I thought of the prompt.

It is the way he looks at him when he tells them of his plans, his eyes meeting his for just the slightest moment, tinted with the just barely-repressed hint of possession that has Loki weak in the knees, wetting his lips before he looks away, occupying himself with something else before he draws the attention of the others.

It is the way his hands grab the back of his neck, when they are alone, the way the hot breath on his neck makes him want to fall to his knees.

Fucking Bane was only ever supposed to be about power-the ability to control something in his life, even if it's only the the violent swelling that is the man's release.

But that was before Bane's fingers began to brush delicately against his face, before he would lean into his ear, his voice softenin just the slightest, shedding nearly everything he was outside.

Now, legs spread wide as the man mounts him, Loki lets out the slightest moan, trying feebly to hold onto some semblance of control. The larger man's hands grip tightly against his waist, clutching him hard enough to leave bruises, and he bites down on his wrist to keep from screaming, his eyes rolling back into his head. He wraps his legs tighter around him, spreading his hands across Bane's large back, the only sound in the room, his own heavy breaths and Bane's occasional grunting. He is all sinew and bones, a solid wall of alpha-male and it is only when he is with him that he feels-

Bane twists his hips just so, and Loki cannot hold back a yelp, his back arching, turning his head to the side. Before he can cover his mouth again, his wrist is snatched back, held tightly above his head in an iron grip.

Glassy-eyed, Loki looks up at him, pupils blown, his lower lip quivering in ecstasy, mouth bright red from biting down so hard. Bane is suddenly feral, and the savagery with which he uses to thrust into him, almost violently, is suddenly familiar. But his voice is low and controlled when he bends down and whispers into his ear, the cold metal of his lips pressing against his skin.

"No need to hide such pretty sounds from me love,'' he says, and Loki can only mewl in response, nuzzling his chin against the side of the man's head, a faint trail of saliva sliding out of his mouth.

Vaguely, Loki thinks that part of the pleasure is the fact that it is only him that can make this man act like this. Is the only one he really looks to you in confidence, is the only one that can bring his voice softer, is the only one that can bring please him. Is the only one that can make him forget the throbbing pain throughout his body. Is the only one that is allowed to be fucked by him.

It makes him feel so...powerful.

Bane looks down at him, lifting up slightly, and runs his hand across his cheek, and he _whimpers_ a sound he is so often afraid of, reluctant to make, and he comes, white exploding across his vision, and for a second he is unable to think, breathe, hear, not even able to make a sound.

He drifts down slowly, the warmth leaking out of him the only sign of that anything else has happened in the past twenty seconds. Before everything fades to black, he lifts a weak hand up to touch his face, but it falls limply before he can, chest heaving, words struggling to push their way out of him. A finger presses gently onto his lips, sliding across his face and digging into his hair just the slightest and Loki leans into his hand, a faint smile spreading across his face. And then, finally everything fades.

a/n: I SWEAR TO GAWD THERE IS MORE THAN SMUT HERE. I SWEAR. THERE WILL BE A PLOT. JUST HAD TO GET MY LATEST KINK OUT OF THE WAY. I HAD TO. *Ahem* So, I'm sorry if this sex scene was absolutely horrible. I-I'm just not used to it, I tried to make it exactly how I pictured in my head, but I'm scared I failed terribly. *sobs quietly in corner*


	2. SetUp

a/n: This is a mini-plot set up here. I'm open to any constructive criticisms you guys might have. Thank you very much to all the people who are watching, and to everyone commenting. I hope it satisfies.

**Chapter One: Set-Up**

Commisioner Gordon almost doesn't notice the man walking idly around the station until Blake points him out. The man is an annoyance, but for the past couple of weeks since he got here, he can't say he hasn't been useful, if more than a bit...overeager.

According to Blake, the man's man been standing around for the past half hour.

Gordon decides he really should get some sleep. He's been missing out on that a lot lately. Taking a look up at the man, he covers his eyes with his hands and gives a long sigh. "Deal with it." he muttered. There. That should keep him occupied with something for awhile.

* * *

><p>Blake is annoyed. So if he confronts the man a bit harsher than is necessary, so be it.<p>

"You wanna explain just what the hell you're doing here?" he almost spits out.

He is barely glanced at in response. "I'm a reporter for the _Gotham City Globe_. Peter Schatz." He finally turns to him with a half-smile, bright green eyes glowing, proffering a hand.

Blake raises a brow. Ignores the hand. "Still doesn't explain why you've been wandering around the place for so long without authorization." He narrows his eyes. "How did you get around security exactly?"

"Like I said-I'm a reporter. I have my ways. I don't believe you introduced yourself by the way..."

"John Blake. You've got about ten seconds before I escort you out of here."

Schatz sighs as if he isn't joining in on the game. "I'm here investigating the disappearance of the masked vigilante known as Batman after the events preceding the death of District Attorney Harvey Dent."

Blake almost bites his tongue. "So's everyone else for the past eight years." he replies with a barely-repressed scoff. "The trail's cold as ice since I've been here."

The reporter gives another of those half-smiles. "And suppose there was something that could lead you to him?"

* * *

><p>Schatz sees the cop tense almost immediately, his gaze instantly sharpened.<p>

"Such as?"

He plays coy. "Now, I understand you must've heard the same claim from many of my coworkers the past couple of years-however, I assure you that my claim is legetimate. I would only be too happy to assist you in finding this criminal. Particularly after what he did to such an outstanding member of the law."

Blake opens his mouth to say something, but Schatz cuts him off, tone tense.

"Provided of course that you come to terms with certain 'conditions' of mine."

"Alright, I've heard just about enough." Blake growls, obviously thinking this is some type of bribe in the making. He starts toward him grabbing his shoulder, but Loki stops him with a hand.

"Please, ." he says quietly. "I need you to listen to me. I cannot impress upon you enough how honest my intentions are." He-very slowly, and with a placating gesture at the officer handling him-he reaches into the pocket of his coat. "Take this files to Commissioner Gordon. In it, you will find various leads and possible suspects, all researched more thoughougly than the entirety of the_ Gazette_ and the _Globe_ combined."

He nearly grins when the man's eyes widen with interest. "I also threw in some low-level criminals linked to various organizations in there. I hope that'll clear up some other loose ends." Schatz leans against the wall, steepling his fingers under his chin. "Naturally of course, my sources prefer to keep total anonymity. And, as a journalist, it goes against my code of honor to implicate them in any of this. All I ask, is to protect my clients. And to be provided with any new information on this vigilante of course. I want to be_ inside,_ Mr. Blake."

He looks up at him again, gaze level.

They stare at one another, until finally Blake folds. Just the slightest.

"Hand me the files, and we'll get back to you."

He grins. "Here, my information-"

"We'll find you. Beat it."

Schatz does, barely containing his glee.

* * *

><p>When Loki walks out of the Police Department he nearly bursts into laughter. Oh, they probably won't look into it now, but when they do, they will certainly be calling him back. The leads of course, are false, the trail as cold as Blake said it was. Neither he nor Bane know exactly where the Batman is. At least, not yet. But Gordon doesn't know that, and by the time they figure it out, it likely be much too late anyway.<p>

Loki still isn't sure if Bane is really into finding this caped crusader at the moment, or if this merely a preemptive gesture on the police to keep an eye on them, but he will be delighted to find out.

When he walks into the cafe not too far from the station, he is in an elated mood.

What a delightful man he has chosen to spend his time with.

a/n: John Blake is the character James Gordon-Levitt will be playing. He is described as a beat cop given special duty under Gordon. Idk, but from the ten seconds I saw of him in the trailer, and more specifically this picture of him I saw, he seems like a guy who is either really no nonsense, or a guy that's tough on the ouside, a big ol' sentimental softie rookie on the inside. Eh, speculation. I'm tryna give this a TDKR kind of feel, but of course the movie hasn't come out yet, so.. More on them, and Gordon soon I suppose, if I can force out this plot. I'm gonna try and do some big time research.


End file.
